No Safety At Night
by Cobra1902
Summary: Amy, Dan, and Ian have a surprise at night. There is no Clue Hunt. Ian is a friend of Amy and Dan's. Hope you like it!


**Ok so this was originally a free write that I did in class. It was already based on the 39 Clues so I decided to make this into a fanfic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did, some certain characters wouldn't exist. Mwahahahaha!**

**Enjoy! **

It was a dark and stormy night when the phone rang, waking up everyone. All three of them, grumpy and annoyed, exited their rooms pondering who was calling this late. Being only fifteen year olds, alone in an old creepy mansion, meant that someone was going to sooner or later pull a prank of some kind. It's something you would expect if you ever lived with them three.

Amy Cahill: nobody is as quiet and shy as she. Her straight red hair and jade eyes entranced a certain boy. Fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill likes history, book, Egyptian Mau cats and memories of her mother. She has an interest with museums and libraries. _Not your average girl._

Dan Cahill: The loud, outgoing one. Annoying too. Where ever you saw him, there he was, having a conversation with just about anyone about anything from the weather to the competition he and his team had just entered. With his blond hair and icy jade eyes, he almost could butter up anyone to do anything for him. _Almost._

Ian Kabra: The sneaky and sly part of the group. He threw around his parents money buying whatever whenever, even if he didn't want it. With one smile all the girls dropped to their knees, drool dripping from their puckered up lips. Girls fell in love with his beautiful amber eyes, but looks can be deceiving. _As can he._

Some kids have talents. These three have some extraordinary ones. Tiptoeing is not one of them. They may be amazing at picking locks, solving problems even Einstein wouldn't be able to figure out, lying, doing extremely advanced workouts, and making original pieces of art better than Van Gogh, but they still were useless when it came down to tiptoeing. They would have to work on that. That's not too hard, right? Of course being descendants of those masterminds who everyone in the world know are as famous gives them _some _of their skills. But three fourteen year olds, still can steal the spotlight from their elder deceased relatives, in just a matter of one stroke of a brush.

Each one of them looked accusingly at each other. Sure they just _loved _it when one of them set off a prank. As long as it wasn't _them_ being pranked. "I know it was you Ian." Amy spat acting very out of character. Oh, right this was night time Amy. Ian just smirked revealing his straight white teeth. She groaned wanting to smack his face for trying to pull a move on her, _again._

"Amy, calm down." Her brother whispered in her ear in a soothing voice. Instantly, she felt like her normal self. It was weird how Dan was able to do that to her. "Just pick up the phone. Please," he sounded scared as if he had stumbled upon a situation just like this before.

"I'll get it, losers," Ian called out flashing a cute smile at Avery as he hustled to the front. He took off downstairs leaving everyone trailing behind him. Muttering swear words, Avery secretly loving the teasing Ian did to her. When they had reached the living room, Ian picked up the phone and pressed the speaker phone button. In a shaky cold voice a little girl breathed hard as if she was running. "Help, me please! They're after me and they're trying to kill me!" the girl sobbed into the phone.

"Who are you and where?" Ian buried his eyebrows deep in thought. Dan huddled next to Ian listening intently to the voice on the line. Surprisingly Avery stopped pacing and looked up in curiosity. A loud shot rang in their ears followed by a scream from both the phone and outside their mansion's door. Avery shrieked and they all ran down the long hall hand in hand to the 10 feet tall doors.

Grunting, they opened the large wooden doors. At first, nothing but darkness appealed them. Then a bright light flashed before them in the hand of a dirty and tired girl around seven years old. A cell phone dropped out of her hands smashing to the ground. Another bang was heard and the girl screamed running towards them. Avery panicked urging the girl to run faster hoping to slam the door right in the attacker's face. Just as the girl reached the others, a bullet nicked her thigh causing her to fall down in agony. Ian hauled her over his shoulder shouting at Avery and Dan to close the doors. Instead, Dan busted out a shotgun from the desk in the corner and fired it out the door as Avery closed it.

Bullets rammed against the bulletproof doors. Amy's uncle once told her that there was only one spot on the entire figure that was not immune to bullets. Unfortunately that part was right in front of her. It was coincidental that the attacker had amazing aim and knowledge of the old mansion. A bullet strut through the door and into her abdomen. She gasped running her hand down to her wound, her mouth open in shock. No way. This will not be the end of Amy Hope Cahill. She fell to the ground next to the little wounded girl. A bitter taste entered her mouth. The taste of death, maybe? Had Death won again and come to claim another victim? No, at least not yet.

Her eyes slowly closed, everything blurry and turning in circles. "Amy, please don't die! I can't live without you. None of us can," Ian's face swayed in front of her. She felt dizzy and then she plunged into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Amy woke up barely remembering the previous night. Had she really gotten shot?

She shakily took breaths, letting new oxygen enter her system. She inwardly sighed with relief, thankful she was alive. Blinking slowly, she sat up in her bed. Correction, hospital bed. Her temporary room was plain with dull colored curtains, a small bathroom, a sink, and a drawer next to her. The only colorful object in the room was the beautiful red roses in a green vase.

She heard faint whispers outside of her door. The door creaked open and the familiar face of the girl from last night was now sitting in a wheel chair. There was a tag on her shirt: Gale Wence. The name seemed somewhat familiar, then it hit her hard on her head. Gale was the girl her deceased mother and father were hired to protect. She didn't now then that a secret society were determined to hunt down the Wence family and kill them along with anyone who dared help them. Back when her parents were alive, she remembered playing with the strawberry blonde haired girl four years ago. She would accidently scrape her knees and look up with her teary blue eyes. Her heart shaped face helped bring out her innocence.

"Gale…"she whispered through her cracked lips. The little girl lifted her eyes the exact same way she used to. Gale too seemed to remember her piece by piece. Her thigh was wrapped up in a thick layer of gauze. Her small fingers were barely skimming over it and she still winced. She was very strong for a seven year old.

"Amy!" Her wheelchair moved forwards near her hospital bed. Gale's eyes filled with tears like as if the whole world was against her. Amy wrapped her arms around Gale in a hug as best as she could in her position. Without realizing, tears floated down her cheeks too as she stroked Gale's hair.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Now that we are together," She spoke softly into Gale's ear. Again the door opened, this time someone who was by her side for mostly her entire life entered. _Ian._

For once in his life, he wasn't worried about how he looked or if any girls fainted when they saw him. Strange. His lip quivered when he saw Amy. This is it. He was going to confess his love for her. What's the worst that could happen? "Amy…"

She blushed seeing him. Wait, where did that come from? Since when had Ian Hamilton ever made her feel so…flustered? Then, she remembered the last thing she heard before she passed out. Ian couldn't live without her. The thought made Amy blush redder. "Ian…" her voice trailed off, afraid she would blurt out something inappropriate to the situation.

"I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds then," Gale sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She left a trace of a smile and gave a teary wink as she strolled out the door. Amy bit her lip hoping Ian hadn't noticed her face yet, but she really knew that he had. But to add to the mix, he was blushing too!

"Gale…she didn't mean that," She tried to make the awkwardness go away. Maybe she could make fun of him blushing, then they would go back to the friends who basically hate each other phase.

"Uh…yeah sure. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something," Uh-oh. That line always meant something big and 99% of the time B-A-D. She shifted uncomfortable, her legs tangled with her sheets. Ian raised his eyebrows and fixed her sheets for her. Amy and Ian's faces were only inches apart, and both of them felt a magnetic attraction towards each other. She blushed and looked down. He cupped her chin and raised it until they were leveled. "Amy it might sound completely nuts, but you have to trust me 100% when I tell you this," _Oh no, he better not be proposing to me. Not that I don't like the idea. LATER, like 10 years from now and not in a hospital. Maybe when I'm out of college._ "When that bullet hit you, I knew something I felt so sure about, more than anything in my life. Amy I'm madly in love with you." Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! It was as close to proposing it was going to get.

"I-Ian…I d-don't know w-what to say." Amy stammered. She blushed harder. Ian loved her. Oh my god, Ian loved her! She thought about it for a second remembering all their memories together.

"Just say anything, please." He pleaded softly looking deeply into her eyes with many emotions intertwining together.

She took a deep breath and then said the words she thought she never would have said in her entire life. "I love you too, Ian." They looked at each other for a second then pressed their lips softly against each others. In the background anyone could hear, Dan made kissy faces while Gale sang, "Awwwww!" Both of them drew back, cheeks completely red with newfound love and happiness.

"Ian, I d-don't want to r-ruin the moment and all b-but…what happened to the g-guy's who raided us last n-night?" Amy's blue eyes flashed a dark, stormy look. Her lip trembled wildly remembering the horrible night. Ian shushed her softly pressing his lips against hers again. That was all he had to do to make her feel all better.

She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she had to know. "A-A-Amy, they were the Vespers. They gave that s-scar to your brother. And they…killed your parents."

**Ok so I decided that the Clue Hunt never really happened. Yet. I'm not making a sequel or anything. I know Isabel killed Amy and Dan's parents but before when I wrote this, I said it was some mafia group so I decided on the Vespers. I'm going to update on my other stories as soon as possible. I hope you liked it. R&R!**

**~Rimsha**


End file.
